


In for the Long Haul

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in a seemingly endless war, there are bright points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In for the Long Haul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeejunkii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeejunkii/gifts).



"I can't _believe_ you forgot the coffee," groused Draco, pulling his hood a little higher as the fog swirled in.

"You have to admit that you distracted me," Harry protested, lowering his voice at a shushing gesture from Remus. "Or was that someone else's mouth on my cock this morning?"

"Humph."

But Draco couldn't deny it. He shifted positions behind the hedge. "I wish my dear, delightful, demented aunt would show up. Remus, are you sure the tipoff was a valid one?"

Remus nodded. "Whoever the spy is in the Dark Lord's ranks, his information has always been good. Now quiet, both of you. Pinch yourselves to stay awake if you must. I'd go fetch you some coffee from the village, Draco, but you know Dumbledore's orders."

"Always three on a stakeout," Harry and Draco murmured in unison, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's ridiculously cautious," muttered Draco.

"I'd rather play it safe. We're lucky that he lets the three of us work together," Remus reminded them in a whisper, and Harry thought about the way Remus had made love to them last night, as if it might never happen again.

Well, wasn't that always the case? Six years into the fight, they were, far longer than any of them had expected when it began. But perhaps, if they could capture Bellatrix today, they'd have a better chance of winning at last.

Harry took each of the other men's hands and squeezed them, then let go to grasp his wand firmly as the three of them settled in to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> AU after OotP. For coffeejunkii at the request of piratesmile331, who suggested Harry/Draco/Remus, coffee.


End file.
